How It May Have Been
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: Thank you to HarrySuzyfan to let me adopted it. This a story about Harry being abuse from the Dursleys and being found by Abbott's and where HP/SB/HA is a gensis and NL is a smarty pants. Harry is super powerful.
1. Chapter 1-How It May Have Been (E)

(A/N I will not be posting to many of these as I have read a lot of fan fiction and know how much you hate them. VOLDEMORT IS NO MORE HE MADE NO HORCRUXES HE IS DEAD. THIS IS AN HARRY POTTER AND SUSAN BONES fan fiction as well as an AU story. I may be stealing some ideas from other fan fictions if I offend sorry I would ask but I can't find the author and I am new to fan fiction. Harry and his two other friends HA and SB are extremely smart NL is ok not a complete smarty pants)

A/N: I adopt from HarrySuzyfan a will modified the story to fit in to my story but the pairing will remain the same and part of wording remains same as well. I may add a couple with it though to go the story.

Chapter 1

"Albus should we check on Harry it has been five years" Minerva McGonagall was talking to the headmaster in his study. I know been five years but I know he will be fine for now. I don't think you need to worry about him.

Albus was cut off when the fireplace lit up to life and John and Becky Abbot stepped out.

"Albus" they shouted "You have a lot to answer for".

Now Albus being himself wanted to know what they were talking about at that moment. "What the hack are you going on about" he asked quickly.

"You should know" John started "We were in Surrey for our muggle friends anniversary party when we heard a loud cry of pain coming from their neighbor house like we were the only one around at time, we went to check it out and what we found" he paused as he was looked rather green.

Becky picked up the story "We found a boy of five or six hiding in a broom cupboard while he had obviously been badly beaten recently he had most of his bones broken and when we asked who had done this to him he replied his family" Albus wondered 'What has this to do with me' while Minerva looked sick.

"In case you are wondering what this has to do with you we were at Number 4 Privet Drive" John said, Minerva gasped and drew her wand at Albus.

"You are under arrest for child neglect, conspiracy to harm a child and blatant disregard for a Childs safety" then twelve aurors came out of the fire.

"I thought that would be the case so I brought backup" John said and now Dumbledore was being led away in handcuffs to await trial.

Twelve days later Albus was tried and the Abbots became Harry's legal guardian he was already living with them and had a good life but whenever he done something wrong he would immediately backed away and tried to run, when he was asked why he responded that way "The Dursley's" in addition to having enough food and everything else he could want (he wasn't spoiled more than any other 6 year old) as his adopted father was an auror and his mother a healer (his mother had the night shift and father was assigned as a guard to St. Mungo's in the night) they spent a lot of time together during the day with Hannah (Harry's new sister) and Harry, they played Quidditch and other games and had fun with Hannah's best friend Susan Bones they learned a lot about magic and already new most of the second year spells before they were 7. Harry was very smart and was able to read the books really fast and understand. Harry was a muscular and rather tall boy for his age. Harry had red hair and emerald green eyes and looks like his mother. He would read that entire book and teach Susan the things he learned from it.

All three of them loved books and learning the only thing that the parents noticed was weird was how Harry and Susan acted around each other they were always flirting and Harry always had his arm around her when they found out at Harry and Hannah's 8th birthday (they had the same one July 31st) that they had been going out in secret since the age of 6 and a half and were deeply in love that the parents figured it out. They celebrated this new news and the fact that all of them could do nonverbal 6th year spells they also knew some auror level spells and most of the healing ones. When they owled headmistress McGonagall with the news she immediately came over (she did this often, kids called her "Aunt Minnie") and took the Trace off of them (the ministry doesn't control the Trace just monitors it).

When all three of them were learning spells, they were also studying the Ancient Rune with Rune magic along with Arthimancy. They even knew 6th year's potion and healing potions to help his and Hannah mom out. They knew a lot of charms as well as cleaning charms. They even knew the magical care of creatures. Harry was really into battle magic, invisibility, Storm-seeker. Harry also learned to do enhance memory. Then Harry taught Susan and Hannah. They kept this up and study things that would help them through their years. Harry sometimes would go with his father to the ministry and see what they can do to get new books. Harry would do the duplet spell on books that he does have and take them home to study them. He kept this up until the day before their next birthday.


	2. Chapter 2 How It May Have Been (E)

Chapter 2

The morning of Harry's ninth birthday he got a letter from Gringotts saying to come to the will reading of his parents and claim his inheritance at eleven that day, Hannah and Susan got a letter of the same (Hannah's without the will part) but at different times.

Harry and Susan turned into their animagus form of a male and female ravens and Hannah turned into her falcon, they had learned this from Harry's godfather who gave them hints and tricks to help it along, (their parent's just apparated when Susan's hawk patronus came to tell them they were there.

As the goblins came to lead them to the conference room their parents and Susan's Aunt watched as the kids made friends with the goblins Griphook, Scarleg, Scarface (Scarlegs brother) and finally Sawarm. They went to Lilly and James Potters will reading first and met two men there and one looked like a half giant.

"These will is enchanted to speak in the voices of those who wrote it" Griphook announced.

"This is the last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter to Remus John Lupin we leave the amount of 2 million galleons and the hope that he is in Harry's life, to Rubeus Hagrid we leave the amount of 1 million galleons as long as he invests some in cooking classes no offense meant, the rest goes to our son Harry a total of 59 billion galleons (A this Lupin and Hagrid fainted) and all 5 of our property's and the house elf named Dobby who was stolen by the Malfoy's, treat him well he knows all of the property's and all of their hidey holes (Then Dobby came out and introduced himself and Harry was very kind and asked him to go back to the Abbott house and wait for him there) and if anything should happen to us he is to live with the Longbottoms (Harry was already good friends with Neville) never is he to live with the Dursley's. Also Sirius Black wasn't our secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew who is a rat animagus living with the Weasleys we know just what went on after our death (Amelia Bones Susan's Aunt got a copy of that) good luck and also a portrait of us and extras are down in the vault so we can speak to you.

Signed

Lilly Potter

James Potter

Albus Dumbledore

Sirius Black

Susan's Aunt left after Susan's parents will was read to free Sirius Black.

"Now time for the inheritance test for you three" Griphook said "Now just put some blood in the basin Hannah" she did and a piece of paper came out.

"Sole heiress to the most Ancient and Noble House of Abbot and heiress to Lord Gryffindor" everyone gasped "Now Susan your turn" she to put some blood in the basin and the paper came out.

"Sole heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the Heiress to Lady Hufflepuff and soul bonded to the heir of Ravenclaw. Susan started to cry as the chances of her and Harry being together all but vanished and Harry put his arm around her and hugged her saying it would all be all right.

"Now Harry it is your turn" said Griphook, Harry put his blood in and waited and waited then the piece of paper read "Sole heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverall, Black and the heir to Lady Ravenclaw soul bonded to the heiress of Hufflepuff" and Susan immediately kissed him so passionately that the adults and goblins present were astounded Harry responded by bringing her down on the couch and his tongue ran across her lips begging for entrance and she let it in and their tongues started dueling each other eventually the adults managed to break them apart.

"Sorry" the said meekly "I doubt it" everyone else coursed "Just don't rush things too much" Susan's Aunt said "Okay" Harry and Susan said in the same breath. Afterward they went down to the potter vault and got the pictures of Harry's mom and dad who were asleep so they didn't introduce themselves yet and then went home.

When they got home they hang the picture up of Harry's parents and woke them up. Lily said Harry is that you my daring son? Yes mom it is me and my lovely wife Susan Potter nee Bones. Harry how can you be married you only look like you're about eight years old said James. Well it is simple when you are soul bonded said Harry. Harry when you got soul bonded asked his mom. Mom we were about six years old. It happens when we went to school and we are out of primary school now. How that is asked Lily? Well Lily we are really smart and tested out of school. We are studying magic now and reading magic books. Even read yours books mom and dads. We been reading about Hogwarts and what you study in school through yours journals said Susan. Well if you are reading those than when you go to Hogwarts you will be way ahead of your class mate Harry and Susan. Yes we know this by now. Lily I need to a question asked Susan? Yes Susan what is that question. Lily said. Did you know my parent in school asked Susan? Oh Susan you had the most wonderful parent on earth. They were one of ours closes friends and we was thinking of putting a marriage contract for you and Harry. But seem we didn't need to now do we need too. After finding that you were soul bonded said Lily.

Then Harry was talking to his parents telling what happen to Albus Dumbledore because he put him with Petunia and Vernon. Harry was abuse really bad at the age of five and John and Becky Abbott found him and took him to St. Mungo's to heal him and get rid of his scar. They also bound his magic so they got curse breaker and unbound his magic. This put him really powerful. John taught him how to control his magic because he was an Auror and taught him how to do Auror spells. After that he asked his Parent about his heritage and if that is all he relative to in the family.

James said the book that is in the Manor and he should get it and read it so he would know his heritage. He should also ask Sirius if he would talk about his parents and tell you guys a little bit of history. There might be a picture in the Manor that you can talk to them yourself Harry said James. Alright Dad we are going too lied down and goes to asleep now goodnight said Harry. When they got there the two nine year olds climbed into Harry's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. They stayed asleep for a while and enjoyed being together. It felt right for them.

When Amelia got to work she asked her assistant to asked Arthur Weasley to come to her office. So when he got to her office he knock on her door and asked if wanted to him. Yes Arthur I did, does yours family have rat pet that miss a toe asked Amelia. Why Yes, Amelia why? Because that is an animgus rat is why. Can you go get for me please? Sure Amelia I will right back with it. In the meantime Amelia asked Connie and Rufus to go get Sirius out of Azkaban for her.

Connie and Rufus came with Sirius and Arthur came with the rat. Sirius asked how you found out that the rat was Arthur family. Amelia said I asked him if he had it as a pet. Sirius I got the Wizengamot ready do your trial. So, we go down to courtroom ten Sirius. When got down there they Amelia asked for the floor to tell that Lord Sirius Orion Black never a trial and asked to give one now. So, Amelia gave Sirius the three drops of truth serum and waited a minute or two then asked some question.

What is yours name?

Lord Sirius Orion Black

Were you the secret Keeper to the Potters?

No.

Do you know who was the secret keeper was?

Peter Pettigrew

Why did you change secret keeper?

We as is James, Lily and I thought that Voldemort would follow me and lead away from them. But, no when I went to check on Peter he was not in our secret hide out. That made me go to check on the Potters' and found them murmured, and then I went after Peter and he lead me to the alley where he blew the gas line to kill the twelve muggles and I just laugh at that time and that where Aurors found. But, before he blew it up he said I was traitor which was not true.

Just then the truth serum wore off. Than Fudge asked is anymore witness. Amelia said just one more. So, Amelia stunned the rat and changes him to show Peter Pettigrew in the fresh. Then Amelia administrate the Veritaserum to Peter waited a couple minute and asked some questions.

What is yours name?

Peter Pettigrew

Are a Death Eater?

Yes

Were you the Potter secret keeper?

Yes

Did you betray the Potter to Voldemort?

Yes

Why?

Because, I wanted Lily to be mine and asked to Dark Lord not to kill her just James but he did anyway.

Why did setup Sirius?

I didn't like him ether.

Did kill the twelve muggles?

Yes, so I can get away.

Just the truth serum wore off.

All in favor to acquitted Sirius say, aye and all appose say nay.

Looks like the aye has it Lord Black you are free to go with 300,000 for your faults prisoned.

Where is my godson Amelia? Well Sirius I will take you to him when you go get clean up and get check from a healer okay Sirius. Okay Amelia. Can you please tell me who he been living with right at the moment. Yes, his living with Abbott family because John found at relatives' house beaten really badly so John took St. Mungo's Where Becky healed him then they adopted him. Oh good he got a good family to live with right now.

Sirius went to St. Mungo's and asked for Healer Becky Abbott check him out and he can talk to her about Harry. Then he asked her to see if he could come and see his godson.

(A/N I wish it to be known that I may not use a point of view in this story except in certain scenes if you don't know what I am talking about you should not be reading this it is rated M for a reason).


	3. Chapter 3 How It May Have Been (E)

A/N OK to summarize Harry was found beaten and broken by the Abbots and they took him in, he had two friends Susan Bones and his adopted sister Hannah Abbot, Dumbledore is in Azkaban awaiting trial, Harry and Susan is soul bonded and after they claimed their inheritance they fell asleep together in Harry's bed).

Chapter 3 Underlining means spells

"Bloody Hell!" the two nine year olds awoke to Harry's adopted father John finding them in the same bed and cursing so loud people in Scotland probably heard them, this was followed by Harry's adopted mother, sister and Susan's Aunt Amelia Bones screaming along with John.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in the same bed" shrieked Susan's Aunt Amelia.

"Well we are soul bonded and the closer we are the stronger the bond becomes and we figured this would be a good place to start" Susan stated to them all.

"And when did you decide to do this" Harry's adopted mother asked.

"Right after we decided on what to name our children and how many we would have and where to live, get married and what school to send the kids to" Harry replied with a straight face and laughed along with Susan when all of the adults plus Hannah fainted.

After they brought them back with four quick enervates from the wands they had gotten yesterday to celebrate the occasion both of them had two wands apiece Susan's consisted of red wood 10 inches supple with the core being unicorn tail hair good for defense against the dark arts and chestnut 10 and a half inches rather supple with the core being a strand of sphinx mane good for charms.

Harry's wands where ash 11 inches flexible core of dragon heartstring from a Hungarian horntail, phoenix tear drop good ballistic venom for transfiguration and Osage Orange 10 inches rather tough to bend core of hair from a chimera very powerful, phoenix tail feather, unicorn hair good for all aspects of magic. Over the next few days they were trained to use dual wands to give them extra power in a fight while studying other aspects of magic Harry stumbled on to something in a book that could give him a good chance to get some revenge on Dumbledore at his trial the book read If one is accused the accused can duel his accuser to the death for a chance to regain his honor.

The next chance Harry got he told Amelia to let that bit slip to Dumbledore so Harry could shame him and if necessary goad him into it. On the day of the hearing to 30th of July a day before Harry and Hannah's birthday and Hannah had told him that she had invited Neville to come (much to his surprise but he had always suspected she had a crush on Neville) Dumbledore challenged Harry to the duel and Harry excepted (Battle scene kind of gory) Harry drew his two wands and started launching auror level spells at Dumbledore in a matter of seconds Dumbledore was bound, gagged, upside down and was bleeding from multiple injuries and was missing his left hand, Dumbledore managed to free himself shooting a few curses at Harry who simply dodged which only insured to infuriate Dumbledore more who was now on the defensive and losing badly he was finally disarmed and banished to his cell in Azkaban.

Needless to say the Ministry was shocked as a nine year old beat the man they had until recently thought to be the strongest among them without breaking a sweat. In an interview a member of the daily prophet goes he said "My father taught me everything he knew and I've mastered most auror spells thanks to him". When they got home there was an owl with three letters saying the same thing.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts as fifth year students the following year only so you can take your owls and then you will become newt students depending on the grade also the founders heir dorms have been opened for you so we will not sort you the password is founder and is located on the fifth floor corridor behind the portrait of a man eating soup also you must choose electives and at least one club to be in the clubs and electives are listed below.

Electives

Broom making

Wand making

Care of magical creatures

Arthimancy

Ancient runes

Divination

Muggle studies

Clubs

Gob stones

Chess

Ancient runes

Astronomy

Dueling club

Charms club

Transfiguration club

Potions club

Quidditch teams

They all wrote back saying Ancient runes and Arthimancy for electives plus Harry wanted to learn Wand making and Ancient runes, Astronomy, Dueling club, Charms club, Transfiguration club, and Harry and Susan wanted Potions club for their clubs they were sent back the usual school supplies list saying that they would need to get their supplies.

Club Schedule

Astronomy is Mondays at 12 am till 1:00 am

Ancient runes is Monday 6:30 till 8:00 pm

Dueling club Tuesday 6:00 pm till 7:00 pm

Charms club is Tuesday 9:00 pm till 10:30 pm

Transfiguration club is Wednesday 4:00 pm till 6:00 pm

Potions club Friday 4:00 pm till 6:00 pm

Harry, Susan and Hannah were going Hogwarts to take their OWLS and study with professors because they were super genesis. They are going there for that purpose and learn from four founders as well.

You would be surprised to see how young people start dating, I had my first girlfriend at 7 and most other people that I went to school with at the time had one at 6 and also take into account that they have soul bonded at the age they first met which was 6 as they instantly fell in love and are basically married at the time.


	4. Chapter 4 How It May Have Been (E)

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Harry awoke on September 1st to a tickling sensation around his face, when he opened his eyes he found the cause his beautiful girlfriend was laying with her hair in his face and her head on his chest.

"Harry is you awake" Susan asked from her spot.

"Yes I could get used to this you know" Harry replied.

"Well you guys have a whole year ahead of us to do just this." Came a voice from the doorway and to their surprise it was Neville.

"What are you doing here mate?" came a confused question from Harry.

"I came over to celebrate getting into Hogwarts two years early" Neville replied.

"What?" two stunned replies came from the bed?

"I won't be in your year taking the owls I will be a year below you in fourth year but I will still hang around with you lot quite a bit and we will be sharing a dorm anyway"

(FLASHBACK yesterday)

Neville's POV

"I am here to take the inheritance test Mr. Griphook" Neville stated nervously.

"Don't worry about it you may even come out stronger than you went in" the goblin replied leaving Neville, Harry, Hannah, Susan and their respective guardians curious.

"Now just put some blood in the basin and all will be revealed" the goblin said and Neville taking one look at Hannah to give himself some courage he did so.

"Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom and heir to Lord Slytherin (everyone in the room gasped) and soul bonded to the heiress of Lord Gryffindor" Griphook said. Everyone looked at Neville then to Hannah and realized that this had not been a surprise to the two who had figured something like this had happened.

(END FLASHBACK)

"We have to get up and get to the train so we can get a decent compartment" Neville said.

"Ughh do we" Harry started.

"Have to" Susan finished.

"Yes you do come on get up and don't make me send Hannah up here" Neville threatened and the other two got up immediately they did not want that.

In less than two hour the small 'family' was at the platform and they got on even though it was only ten in the morning. They watched as the Weasley family appeared and Fred, George, Percy and Lee Jordan who had been staying with them that weekend got on the train, the twins and Lee came to their compartment and they introduced them self's by heiress to houses and then to founders then actually said their names.

"Susan Bones nine and a half and soul bonded to Ravenclaws heir over there" Susan said.

"Neville Longbottom nine and three quarter's soul bonded to Gryffindor's heiress" Neville said.

"Hannah Abbot nine and some odd thing soul bonded to Slytherin's heir" she put in, the Weasley's had gotten used to the fact that Neville was Slytherin's heir.

"Harry Potter and adopted Abbot nine and some odd thing soul bonded to the Hufflepuff heiress over there" Harry put in, the Weasley's did not care and started talking and when they (Harry and Co.) said that they would be in the founders dorms the Weasley's and Lee excepted the invite to hang out some time as long as Harry and the others taught them something.

"We are here," the twins chorused and Harry used a spell to put them all in their Hogwarts robes and they left the train. As they walk to the carriage they got in and rode with the twins and Lee to the castle. They walk in to the Great Hall coming down the aisle. Sit down to a small table.


	5. Chapter 5 How It May Have Been

(A/N Harry arrives at Hogwarts and starts the teacher tutoring)

Chapter 5

After the sorting was done the feast had begun so they dug in and enjoy there meal.

"May I have your attention please" the Headmistress called out over the ruckus in the great hall and slowly it quieted down.

"I only have a few things to mention the first is I would like to announce that all four of the Hogwarts heirs and heiress have returned this year and they mightily reflect on their ancestors" gasps were herd throughout the hall as she announced this.

"Lady Susan Potter nee Bones age nine and a half heiress to Hufflepuff and soul bonded to Lord Harry Potter who is age nine and three quarters and heir to Ravenclaw" at this everyone started whispering and gasping and giggling.

"Next is Lady Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot age nine and three quarters heiress to Gryffindor and soul bonded to Lord Neville Longbottom who is age nine and a half and heir to Slytherin" at this there were shrieks of surprise.

Neville got up from a small table for four and said, "Not all Slytherin's are evil and some are quite friendly so don't list ambition and being dark in the same book" with this he sat down.

Susan then stood "Most Gryffindor's are brave but they are also severely headstrong and are the house that gets in to trouble the most"

As Susan sat Hannah rose and said "Most Hufflepuff's are loyal and hardworking but they did not know when to retreat during the last war and most of the casualties where Hufflepuff's who did not know when to retreat"

Harry rose when she sat down "Ravenclaw's are smart and nice but they don't know how to live with the exceptions of a few like Fred and George Weasley but the point of this was not to make you feel bad" he stopped.

Susan picked it up "It is to make known to you that".

Hannah picked it up "Your houses are not the best no matter you all have strengths and weaknesses".

Neville continued "We also know that you are all the same generally it is the choices you make that make you who you are".

Harry finished "So we ask you to break down the boundaries and no Weasley twins that does not mean school bounds but it probably won't stop you anyway" he paused as laughter rolled around the hall "It means you should intermingle and make friends in a different house as the founders wanted" he stopped to let it sink in.

"Now off to bed Prefects show them the way to their dorms" the Headmistress ended the feast.

The Headmistress McGonagall came down and took them to their founder's quarters.

"Ok me and Hannah will take one dorm you and Susan can take the other Harry" Neville said settling the current debate of where they would sleep and as he announced every one face palmed and everyone minus Neville was thinking 'How did I not come up with that'.

"Ok shall we retire then Susan?" Harry questioned.

"Why but of course" she replied.

Then Hannah who was the most childish of the group said, "Remember locking and silencing spells guys".

"That will not be necessary" as new voice chimed.

The four nine year olds turned and saw four pictures of the founders.

"Also please call us by our first names please" Godric said.

'How did we not notice that'? Everyone was thinking.

"We only got here four minutes ago as soon as the Headmistress informed us that are heirs had arrived" a woman that they all suspected was Rowena said.

"As to why it is not necessary is that after Rowena and Salazar became a couple we added a lot more charms to the rooms which was also necessary because Helga and I had also become a couple" after Godric said this all jaws dropped (minus the founders) as they had found out something that no one else knew. Harry made a mental note to write the author of 'Founders a History' about this.

"Well it time meet, I am Harry Rowena's heir and soul bonded to Helga's heiress" Harry said.

"Susan Helga's heiress and soul bonded to Rowena's heir" Susan said.

"Neville Salazar's heir and soul bonded to Godric's heiress" Neville added.

"Hannah Godric's heiress and soul bonded to Salazar's heir," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you all" the founders said in unison.

They continued talking about their past's they were interrupted by an owl knocking on the window and she had a letter.

"Hedwig thanks" Harry said and she flew off into the night.

The letter bore the Gringotts seal and read.

'Dear Lord Potter we are writing to request a meeting with you about the properties you own 5 of them own as Lord Potter please come to Gringotts on Saturday at 11 am o clock.

Yours respectively

Griphook

Harry finished the letter and passed it around to all his friends.

"Do you want us to come with you to Gringotts" Neville said.

"Only if you want to and you may as well because you will find out where we are going to vacation over the many holidays" Harry said.

"I'm in" and "Yes" and "Why not" was heard from them.

"Ok be ready to leave tomorrow at 10:45" Harry said.


End file.
